Heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems can be used to regulate the environment within an enclosed space. Typically, an air blower is used to pull air (i.e., return air) from the enclosed space into the HVAC system through ducts and push the air into the enclosed space through additional ducts after conditioning the air (e.g., heating, cooling or dehumidifying the air). Unless otherwise indicated, as used throughout this document, “or” does not require mutual exclusivity. Various types of HVAC systems may be used to provide conditioned air for enclosed spaces.
The cooling aspect of the HVAC system utilizes a working fluid, or refrigerant, that cycles through various phases to realize cooling at a desired location. In the past, refrigerants were selected that were in large measure non-toxic and non-flammable. These refrigerants were not, however, as desirable with respect to global warming potential. In more recent times, a push has been made to use refrigerants that have a low or lower global warming potential. Because such refrigerants are often at least mildly flammable, the refrigerant could pose a potential risk to the user in some situations.